


"Wanna be my roommate?"

by Mclovely



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 636 office, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluffy, M/M, Swearing, depressed character but like its not seen til later chapters in full details ya know?, long tags, so til then, tags and characters shall be added and or changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: Joel is moving, Gavin needs a place to stay.





	"Wanna be my roommate?"

Joel stumbled into the Podcast set, collapsing on the couch. Gavin, Gus and Burnie filed in after the man. Gavin lifted the man’s head, and let it fall in his lap. Gus sat down in his chair and hooked the ear piece around his ear looking at his co-workers. Burnie was scavenging for food. Gavin threaded his hand through Joel’s hair, “You alright buddy?” 

Joel groaned, mumbling a small, “No, I’m really exhausted.”

Gus laughed, “From what? Watching the stock market?”

_ ‘One jab.’ _

Gavin continued to run his fingers through the mop, “It’s alright man, we can get someone to replace you if you need.”

Burnie walked on set, a burger in hand, “Yeah dude, we still got fifteen minutes.”

Joel rejected the offer, “No, I can sit and talk for an hour and a half.”

Gus nodded, “If you’re sure, don’t doze off on us though.”

~~~~~

About an hour into the podcast, the exhaustion hit Joel hard. He fought to stay awake, and luckily broadcast was nice enough not to cut to him when he would slip off.

Gus finished the ad read for Casper, “Speaking of sleep and mattresses, Joel. What’s got you so tired? You keep counting sheep over there.”

_ ‘Second Jab.’ _

“Oh, well I’ve been busy trying to move and all. Getting a new house, or maybe an apartment. I’ve just been pulling all-nighters recently,” Joel shrugged, leaning against his palm.

Gavin took a breath, “Looking into a house? Didn’t you live in one prior?”

Joel nodded, “I did, and before that an apartment. The house I live in currently is sapping paychecks like a motherfucker, so I might move back to the old apartment scene.”

Burnie laughed dryly, “You should get a roommate or something, someone to split rent or bills with.”

“Thought about it, not sure if I want one though,” Joel said, taking a sip of beer, “Ya know, I’ve had bad experiences with roommates. It probably need to be someone I know like Gavin or something.”

Gavin perked up, “I’ve actually been looking for someone to room with.” 

Gus giggled, “Match made in heaven, Gavin and Joel.”

Burnie joined in, “Yeah, Gav and Joel. The power couple of Rooster Teeth.”

Gavin squawked, “What! I’m not into Joel, barely like anyone here.”

_ ‘Jab Thres.’ _

“What’s wrong with me,” Joel mumbles low, under his breath.

Burnie looks at his friend, “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just thinking.”

~~~~~~~

Joel shoves his hands in his pockets and walks towards his office.

“Hey, wait! Joel!” Gavin shouted, catching up to the brunette.

Joel hums in acknowledgement. “What’s up?”

“If you ever need a roommate, give me a ring. Geoff’s kicking me out so, I’ll need a new roof.”

With a hint of amusement, “I don’t know, I’ll think about it. . . I’ve thought about it. Never know.”

“Oh, alright then, Joel. See ya later!”

Gavin skips off into the AH office, a dumb smile on his face.

Geoff leans back and looks at him, “Find a place yet?”

“Maybe, not too sure.”

Jack adjust his glasses, “The other’s left for work a while ago, and we’re going to film some Minecraft tomorrow.”

“Alright, Thanks for the heads up Jack!”

~~~~~~~~

Joel knocked on the AH door, the secretary taking glances at him. Geoff opened the door, leaning on the frame. “What’s up?”

“Where’s Gavin, he asked me something a week ago or so? Needed to get back to him on it,” Joel said, his facade wavering.

“Uh, he’s messing in the animation department with Michael and Ray, last time I checked anyways.”

“Thanks.”

Joel walked down the halls and through the door into the huge garage, “Watch out!” Joel ducked as a plush cow flew past him. 

Gavin ran up to him, Michael giggling and reaching for more plushes.

“What’s up? Need something?” Gavin reached down and picked up the cow. 

“Uh, yeah. So, you said- I mean, you don’t have to but, I’m looking for someone to split rent with?” Joel stuttered, twiddling his thumbs.

Gavin nodded, and threw the cow behind him, “Yeah, I’ll split withcha! Where is the building?”

“I’ll drive you after school, still in the process of selling the previous house so. . .” Joel trailed off, took a shaky breath and continue, “The place might be covered in papers.” Joel looked behind to see Michael and Ray waiting for Gavin to return. “We’ll continue after work, see ya then.”

Gavin smirked, “Alright. Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This was a spur of the moment and I never shipped it but now its just like my side-ship. (Its kinda like a side bitch?) Let's see where this weird roller-coaster takes me cause I have no fucking outline for this.


End file.
